Strange Happenings
by Robyn the Perpetually 15
Summary: Two friends from twenty-first-century earth crash-land in Hyrule. Read on as the hilarity ensues! Well... insanity, anyway. Chapter 2 is finally up!
1. Weird Conversations, Mysterious Stranger...

Strange Happenings

Disclaimer:Most of these characters belong to Nintendo, unless they obviously don't, so Nintendo people, give me a break, okay?Ever heard of the saying, "imitation is the sincerest form of flattery"…

Strange Happenings

In a deep forest lit only by a trio of torches, three dark figures could be seen surrounding a cauldron.

"Double, double, toil and trouble," they began to chant.

"No, no no!" interrupted a disembodied voice."That's not how it goes it all!"

Suddenly the creepy music stopped and the torches glowed much brighter.Now it could be seen that the three dark figures were men dressed as witches."What do you mean?" asked one.

"You're reading the wrong script!" said the voice."That was MacBeth you were just doing!"

A second man pulled a white file folder from his robes, opened it, and scanned the contents."Whoops, you're right."He threw the folder over his shoulder and took out another one.The three men gathered around it.

"Yup, that's the right one," said the third man finally.Suddenly the were no longer clad as witches, and now wore something more appropriate for the Ku Klux Klan.

"Should be black," said the voice.

The robes abruptly changed color."That good?" said the second man.

"I was thinking of something with more spikes, but I guess it'll do."

"All right, let's start over," said the first man.The torches darkened again.

"No no no!" cried the voice.

"What now?" said the third man, irritated.

"You've already ruined the first bit," said the voice, sounding a bit disgruntled."Let's skip to the next scene."

It was raining in Manchester.The two girls trudged down the sidewalk, holding their bookbags over their heads.Finally, one said, "It sure is wet out here."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" said the other, hefting her bookbag a little higher.

"I was just trying to cheer you up," muttered the first.

The second sighed."Sorry, Cara.I'm just in a bad mood right now."

"What happened?"

"Well, I'm in history class, minding my own business-"

"Writing me a note," translated Cara.

"Right, and out of nowhere comes my teacher.She's like, "Save writing notes for lunch, Ashley," and takes the note away.And the bell hadn't even rung yet!"

"Ugh," said Cara sympathetically.

"So now as a punishment I have to write a report, and it's due in two days."She made a face.

"Well, at least it's not due tomorrow."

Ashley shook her head."It is, sort of.I've got a choir concert tonight."

Cara gave another sympathetic groan, and added, "Your teacher must be a sadist."

Suddenly she felt her sneaker squish into mud."Ugh, my shoe..." She looked at the grass-covered hill they were now standing on."We must have walked off the path without noticing."

"But that doesn't make any sense."Ashley was peering up the hill."This hill wasn't here yesterday.And it's stopped raining, too."

"Thank goodness for that."

"But there's hardly any clouds in the sky!"She gestured above them.

She received no reply."Cara?"Ashley turned around."Cara, what's..."She suddenly fell silent, learning why Cara was standing so awestruck next to her.

Gone were the aluminum-sided houses they had walked by moments before.Gone was the neighborhood they had lived in for the past five years.In its place was a wide field that seemingly went on forever, broken only by the occasional fence.A little way off was a stone wall that got smaller as it ascended the hill.

"Well," said Cara quietly, "I guess you'll have time to finish that report now."

The same three men from before were sitting in a circle around a low table."Is this good?" said the first man to the air.

"Yes," said the voice impatiently."Get on with it."

"Has the incantation worked?" asked the second man.

"Yes, my lord," said the third."As foretold in the ancient scrolls, the two victims have been pulled from their world."

"Where are they now?" asked the second man.

"We don't know, lord," the first man stammered."Our oracles have seen it in the scrying glass."

The lord looked menacingly at the other two, which had them close to groveling at his feet in seconds."Then send a messenger out," he said."Command him to seek them out and bring them to me."

The other two stood up and bowed."Yes, lord Mikar," they said in unison, and dashed away.

"So what'd you find?"

"Not much.Binder, soggy math book, five bucks in quarters, some notes you passed me in class, The Return of the King, some chapstick, A Tale of Two Cities for Lit class, keys.Oh, and a coupla Band-Aids."

Cara and Ashley were sitting on the stone wall they had seen, which was sun-baked and warm after hours under the sun.At the moment they were going through their soaked bookbags, seeing if they had anything useful in their possession that might help them in what obviously was a medieval time.

"Band-Aids might be useful," said Ashley."You must think ahead better than I do.I got Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, keys, bubblegum, ten dollars, that watch that broke last summer, a sweater, a coupla papers from last semester, and- oh!a major find..."She dug through her bag and pulled something out that was tangled in yarn."CD player," she said, waving in front of Cara's face.

She grabbed it out of Ashley's hands."Ooh, glad you had this," she said."Hope you've got good batteries.Got any CD's to go with it?"

"Lots.BBMak, Goo Goo Dolls, Matchbox 20, Metallica-"

"Metallica?"

"Must be one of Danny's.Red Hot Chili Peppers, Third Eye Blind, Vitamin C, Vertical Horizon, and the X-Files soundtrack."

"And those are in alphabetical order?"

"Yup."

"Geez."

"Excuse me," said a voice behind them, "but...you're dressed strangely and I can't quite understand your language..are you new to this country?"

They turned around.Before them was a young man with blonde hair and electric blue eyes.He was wearing a simple green tunic and sturdy brown boots.He was sitting on a beautiful stallion, and Ashley couldn't help but wonder how he had snuck up on them without them hearing.

"Um...yeah, I guess you could say we're from another country," Cara said, blushing."Technically."

"In a matter of speaking," added Ashley, grinning."In a way.To coin a-"

The man did not catch the look Cara shot Ashley that clearly said _shut up._"What country are you from, then?" he asked.

"It's a place called...America," said Ashley hesitantly.

The young man seemed to be racking his brains.Finally he shook his head."I'm sorry, but I've never heard of this...America.How far away is it?"

"Pretty far away, I'd say," answered Cara slowly._Maybe a thousand years and another universe away, she added mentally._

"But at the moment we seem to be a bit lost," said Ashley, slipping into what she called her 'olde-fashioned talke'."Do you think you might be able to show us to the nearest town?"

"Sure!"He vaulted off his horse."You can ride on Epona here.Don't worry, she won't hurt you unless I tell her to."He grinned.

Cara hurriedly stuffed her things back into her bookbag."No thanks, we'll walk," she said, smiling shly back at him.

"_I'll ride if you'd rather walk with your sweetie over there," muttered Ashley, but was silenced when she was jabbed in the stomach by an elbow._

"You sure?" said the man."It's a long walk to Hyrule Castle Town."

"Certain," said Cara."I couldn't possibly ride while you have to walk."

He laughed."You needn't worry about that, I've had my share of long walks.But if you're all so dead set on it, sure, we can all walk."He took their bags and tied them to Epona's back, who was clearly not happy about being a pack-horse."But don't say I didn't warn you when they raise the drawbridge before we get there.We might have to camp out."

"Cool!" said Ashley."I haven't been camping for ages!"

The man started walking, whistling for Epona to follow."Yes, it'll be cool; autumn isn't far off.You may find, though, that Hylian nights are more harsh than in America."

Ashley and Cara started walking too.After a brief silence, Cara suddenly exclaimed, "Geez, where's my brain today?We forgot to tell you our names!I'm Cara and this is Ashley."

"I'm Link," he said, turning and grinning.

The third man that was dressed in black hurried into the room where Lord Mikar sat, legs crossed and arms at his sides.He waited anxiously for his lord to rise from his meditation.

Mikar spoke without opening his eyes."I have told you not to interrupt my meditation."

The man fidgeted anxiously."It is urgent, my lord.The victims have been joined by that fool, Link."

He covered his face with his hands, as if expecting a blow (which was not completely irrational, given Mikar's temper), but it did not come.Mikar merely opened his eyes and turned his steely gaze on the man."Has the messenger left?"

"Riding like the wind even as we speak, lord."

"Good," said Mikar."And if the messenger fails, Jaro, you will be held responsible.

Jaro bowed nervously and left.

After travelling for a while at a leisurely pace, Link seemed to remember something and hurried them on.An hour or two later, the sun was just dipping below the horizon, and Cara was feeling as if her feet were about to fall off.

Link stopped suddenly.He looked into the distance and leaned forward, as if he had heard something.Finally he stopped squinting and muttered an oath.Then he suddenly blushed furiously."Sorry."

"That's okay," said Ashley."I've heard plenty more where that came from."

She opened her mouth, but Link put up his hand."No, really, I...don't need a demonstration," he said awkwardly.He sighed."I guess we'll have to stop here for the night.They just raised the drawbridge."

"Good."Cara sat down immediately and massaged her aching feet.Ashley did likewise.

Link smiled grimly."I suppose you'll be wanting to ride tomorrow?"

"_Yes," they said enthusiastically._

Link dug in the saddlebag and came out with three apples, throwing one to each girl and keeping the last for himself.After the small but adequate dinner, he got out a couple of blankets for them to sleep on.

As soon as they had gotten themselves comfortable, Cara scooted closer to Ashley"What do you think we should do, once we get to the town?"

"Explore," said Ashley without hesitation."Y'know, look for damsels in distress to rescue or something."

Cara shook her head."I dunno, Ashley," she said."I think we're in something waaay over our heads here."

"Oh, come on," argued Ashley."Why do you have to be so boring?I've read plenty of books where someone was transported to another world, and it's _always to save someone from certain death."_

"But this isn't a story!" exclaimed Cara, who, being one of the characters, didn't realize that this _was a story._"This is real life!One of us could get killed!"

Ashley sighed wearily."Oh, fine then.As soon as we get to the town, we look for a way to get back home."

"Good."

Cara fell silent for a moment.Ashley counted down to herself."Three...two...one..."

"Not that I would _mind slaying a dragon or two," Cara said suddenly._

"Oh, go to sleep," muttered Ashley, strangely satisfied with herself, and pulled the blanket over her head.

Cara awoke to a loud noise.At first she thought it was her alarm clock, and reached over to hit the snooze button.When all she found was grass, she opened her eyes and remembered.

The rooster crowed again.It did not sound a bit like 'cock-a-doodle-doo'.

She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.Ashley was still sleeping, and Link was nowhere to be found.Epona, too, was gone.

She crawled over to Ashley's recumbent form and shook her."Wake up, Shlee," she whispered, using her friend's nickname.

"You can't turn it off," murmured Ashley, still in a dream state, and rolled over.

"C'mon, Ashley!Up and at 'em!"It had no effect.

She thought for a moment.Finally she said, "Look!Behind that rock!It's Scott Cohen!"

Ashley woke with a start."Wha?Wha?"Her eyes fell on Cara."Oh."She closed her eyes again."Just lemme sleep, willya?"

"Link and Epona are gone," whispered Cara urgently."All that's left is our backpacks."

She sat up and brushed her hair out of her eyes."So...you think he abandoned us, or what?"

Cara looked flustered."Well...no...but..."

"Oh, sure!"Ashley lowered her voice to a suitably dramatic level and waved her arms about."'Link working for the enemy!Ashley and Cara left alone in the wilderness!What will our heroes do?!' Sounds like the back of a book, if you ask me."

"Now wait a minute," began Cara.

Before she could finish her sentence, they heard the distinct sound of hoofbeats.Ashley suddenly looked panicky."Link, or...someone else?"

"Look who's worried _now," said Cara, then turned serious._"Um...we'll hide in these bushes, just in case it's a bad guy, and if it's Link, we can jump out and surprise him."She huddled behind a bush.

Ashley sat down next to her."Let me guess- you got that idea out of Lord of the Rings?" she said, a wry look on her face.

Cara didn't answer.She was watching the road.The hoofbeats were getting louder.If she squinted, she could see clouds of dust.

"Here he comes," whispered Ashley, excitement filling her voice as if they were about to go down a steep drop on a rollercoaster.

Cara was too tense to tell her to be quiet.The rider was getting closer every second, and the thorns poking her in the side were no help.

They both held their breath.

The messenger leaned back, the busy streets of Hyrule Castle Town below.The view from the roof of the Temple of Time was fantastic, but sight-seeing was not a part of the mission.In any case, there was little time for it.According to the plot, which had settled down considerably, the two girls from the parallel dimension should enter the town within the hour.And from this vantage point, their detection would be inevitable.

The messenger smiled the manic grin of an evil mastermind.Lord Mikar would be pleased.Promotion was imminent.

The rider galloped over the crest of the hill.Cara could not tell what he looked like- whoever he was, he was enveloped in shadow.

The rider pulled in the reins of his horse and looked around.He dismounted.

"Weapons?" breathed Cara, afraid to even breath.

Ashley shook her head, and put a finger to her lips.

The rider seemed to notice something.He strode towards them purposefully.Cara felt like she was about to explode from sheer suspense.

The figure disappeared for a moment behind the foliage.Suddenly the familiar face of Link appeared over the edge of the bush."What are you two doing behind this bush?" he said, a bit suspiciously.

Cara and Ashley sighed simultaneously, letting out all the tension that had been building in them in the past few moments.They glanced at each other, then fell to the ground in fits of laughter.

"What is it?What's so funny?"

This only made the girls laugh harder.

"Listen, we don't have time for this.We've got to get to Hyrule Castle Town as soon as possible."The two girls stopped giggling as best they could and sat up.Link continued, "I've just received an important message from the Princess.She needs my help immediately."

"Is that where you were?" asked Ashley.

Link brightened visibly."No, I was getting breakfast from my friend Malon."He reached into a basket by his side, which had gone previously unnoticed."Hard boiled eggs this morning.We can eat on the move."

They reached the town without much ado.While Link was setting up Epona in a stable near the gate, the two girls were looking around in awe.

"It's so big," said Cara.

"It's not as big as Saint Louis," said Ashley skeptically.

She looked at her irritably."That's not the point," said Cara."It's _impressive."_

"Exactly what I thought first I saw it," said a voice behind them.They turned to see Link coming out from the stables, wiping his hands on his tunic."I was only ten at the time, and it was the biggest place I had ever seen."

"Well, no wonder."Ashley waved her arms around."It's so.. so... so..."

"Big," supplied Cara.

"Right.Big."

"And impressive.Don't forget impressive."

"Impressive, right.Right."

"Not to mention beautiful."

"Yeah, yeah, beautiful, now would you please shut up?"

Link laughed quietly and said, "Come on.Wait until you see the castle."

The two girls were led along the wide avenue that led into town.After passing a residential strip, they entered the market square.

Cara stopped and looked around in amazement.The cobbled streets, the medieval architecture, the faint smell of horses- it was all exactly as she had always pictured a medieval city, and more.Besides haggling and buying, the people strolled about and chatted good-naturedly.On a terrace to her left, tables had been set out and people were lounging and sipping drinks._They even have plumbing, she thought, eyeing a fountain in the center of the square._

Cara suddenly became aware that Link had said something to her."What?" she said, distracted.

Link smiled."I asked if you liked it here"

"I want to _live here," Cara replied breathlessly, her eyes wide._

"Whatever happened to finding our way back home?" asked Ashley wryly in an aside to Cara.

"Well, we'll do that later," said Cara, knowing she was contradicting what she had said before."I... want to explore a little first."

Ashley chuckled and shook her head."Remind me never to ask you to keep a promise."

They continued along the street, which was now sloping gently upward.Link stopped them at the fountain Cara had noticed earlier."All right, let's stop here for a while," he said."I could point out some of the sights, if you want."

The girls nodded yes to both suggestions and sat down on the edge of the fountain.Link sat on the ground so that they could be more or less eye level with each other.

"That," he began, pointing to their right, where a flight of steps climbed up to the terrace where a large cathedral stood, while the author realized that the sentence was becoming much too long, "is the Temple of Time.It was built by the Ancient Sages long ago to protect the entrance to the Sacred Realm."

As Link continued, Cara tried to pay attention, but inevitably her mind would wander back to those Sages he had mentioned.Finally she gave up trying to listen and let her mind do what it wanted to.

She swirled her finger idly in the water flowing through the fountain.If there were any of those Sages around today, then maybe they could magic her back home.But... she didn't really want to leave.She had always dreamed about something like this happening, and here it was, coming true.Then again, what if things got dangerous?She didn't intend on dying any time soon.

So all it really came down to was why she was here.Was it just random chance, or was she brought here to go on some death-ridden adventure?

Cara glanced at Ashley, who was fully absorbed in Link's tour. She knew that if either of the girls had to go on a mission, the other would insist to go too.The would always stick together.But she didn't want to risk her friend's life just so they could go on some adventure.

Cara looked at Link.Obviously he had seen battle, considering the sword on his back, but he wasn't immortal.One well-aimed arrow could be the end of him.She didn't want to risk him, either.

What could she do?She hated to waste this golden opportunity, but she also hated to waste innocent lives.

Suddenly the thought struck her.What she wanted was answers, and the Sages might be able to give them to her.

She made up her mind."Link?"

Link stopped in mid-sentence."Um, yes?"

"I... need to tell you something."

Ashley, sensing what Cara was about to say, shot her an angry look, but remained quiet.

Doing her best to ignore her friend's silent rebuke, Cara told Link their story.When she finished, he had a thoughtful look on his face.He was silent for a while before he spoke."Well, I'm not quite sure what to do with the two of you," he said finally."But I know someone who might."He stood up, and motioned for the other two to do the same."I'm going to take you to see the Princess Zelda."

"If you ever do that again," growled a voice, "I will personally strangle you."

The narrator was very confused at this point.For one thing, he had no idea what it was he did.Furthermore, as a narrator, he was immaterial, and therefore had no throat to strangle; and he said so.

"Yes," conceded the voice, sounding amused in an evil sort of way."But I _am the author, and can do whatever I want..."_

The narrator was...AACK!Okay, okay, uncle, uncle!Hack, hack...What did the narrator _do?!_

"You criticized my writing," said the voice, slightly tightening her grip on the narrator's immaterial but still vital throat."And quit talking in third person, willya?"

When did the nar...Er, I mean, when did I criticize your writing?

"About a page ago," answered the voice."Remember, when you said that 'the sentence was becoming much too long'?"

I was just stating the obvious...

"Well, don't state the obvious anymore!" shouted the voice."Especially when it criticizing my writing.Got it?"

Yes, ma'am!I salute you!

"You can't salute," said the voice."You've got no hands.You're immaterial, remember?"

Well, if I'm immaterial, then how can you strangle me?

"Uhhhh...Let's just get on with the next scene, shall we?"


	2. Useless Drivel, Money Money Money, and S...

Chapter 2: Useless Drivel, Money Money Money, and Seedy Individuals

Chapter 2:Useless Drivel, Money Money Money, and Seedy Individuals 

Author's Note:Yeah, I know, long time no see, but as I have said elsewhere, I'm a lazy bum.In any case, a lot of my original plot didn't make any sense, so I had to switch a lot of it around before it did.So please excuse the long exposition scene in this chapter… it's my lame attempt to make any sense out of the first chapter.^_^;;

Cara and Ashley followed Link out of the city and up a long path, along which several guards were posted.Their guide seemed to be well known, and the guards all saluted or waved as they went past.

At last they reached a checkpoint, where a guard was stationed in some sort of booth.Link waved at the soldier and was about to proceed on, but he was stopped.

"What's going on, Tym?" asked Link suspiciously of the guard.

"Umm, it's this new thing the King started yesterday," the guard named Tym replied nervously."You gotta provide a proof of identification before you can enter.Sorry, Link, but it's not my fault."

"You know who I am!" exclaimed Link, incredulous.

"Yeah, but you gotta do it _proper_, like," said Tym, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to another.

Link sighed and dug out a piece of paper from… somewhere."Look, here, my receipt from the Potion Shop.It's got my signature and everything.Happy?"

"Err, not quite," said Tym, fiddling with his spear and not looking directly at Link.

"_Now_ what do you need?My fingerprints?"

"Well, see, those young ladies there aren't approved by the king to be admitted into the castle, so you gotta sign them in as guests."

"Fine!Give me the paper to sign and let me in already!"

"Okay…"The guard disappeared for a moment behind the booth. When he returned, he was dragging a huge stack of papers."You gotta sign all these.In triplicate."

Link fainted.

An hour later, in which Link was revived and convinced Tym to let them pass by way of a sword at his neck, the three finally entered the castle.To get to the Princess Zelda, they had to find their way through twisting, winding, and just generally confusing passageways.

"This is the most baffling place I've ever been in," said Cara.

"They say it was designed by a genius," said Link absently, glancing at the map he had been handed at the entrance.

"Yeah, meaning that it only made sense to him," muttered Ashley.

Suddenly a woman appeared in front of them, as if out of nowhere."You're late," she said coldly.

Link looked up and sighed."It's not my fault," he said wearily, reminiscent of Han Solo."We got detained by one of those…booth…things… at the entrance."

The woman shook her head."One of my dad's crazy ideas.He thinks it increases security, but since the guards know everyone anyway…" She trailed off, leaving it to the reader's imagination to finish the sentence.

"So then what's the point?"

"It doesn't have one, really," said The Voice."It just seemed to fit."

Everyone glanced around, bewildered."Who said that?" asked Link.

The woman shrugged."Oh, we get that all the time.You know, disembodied voices, poltergeists, rooms that disappear at random… the whole bit.Castles just seem to come with these things."Suddenly she looked at Cara and Ashley, as if noticing them for the first time."Who are they?"

"Oh!Zelda, these are Cara and Ashley."

"Nice to meet you," said Zelda, curtsying."I am the princess Zelda."

Cara flushed slightly, excited to be meeting royalty.She tried to curtsy, but that doesn't work very well in jeans, so she switched to a bow in mid-curtsy.Ashley just nodded, grinning.

"And what are they doing here?" asked Zelda, not bothering to talk to them directly.

"Listen," said Link, lowering his voice, "something strange is going on, and it doesn't feel right.First the Hathuma disappearances, and now…"He looked pointedly at the girls.

"Um, yes?" urged Zelda, clearly not getting it.

"The 'pointed look' thing didn't work?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Well, then, that changes everything!"Link straightened up, a determined look on his face.

"Really?" said Cara.

"Um, actually, no," he replied, faltering slightly."I've just always wanted to say something like that.But," he added defensively, "it _might_ change everything!"

"How in the world would that change _anything_?" asked Ashley, looking at Link strangely.

"Well, it means Zelda must be completely thick, so…"He was rewarded by a slap across the face from the Princess."Kidding, kidding!"

Cara looked utterly confused."Um, what exactly were we talking about, anyway?"

Everyone thought about this for a while.

"I don't really remember," said Zelda finally.

"Nor I," added Link.

"I'm rather lost, to tell you the truth," Ashley admitted.

"Can we just disregard the past few minutes, then?" said Cara.

"Fine with me," said The Voice, strangely amiable."I'm not really in the mood to use the Delete button right now."

No one seemed fazed by this odd comment, and now returned to your originally scheduled fic.

"Come on," said Zelda."You can explain it all when we get to the Courtyard."

Zelda, Link, and Co. skipped directly to the courtyard in order to avoid lengthy travel exposition.Due to this handy little trick, they were soon sitting around a table, although no one was quite sure how it got there.

"So, tell me what happened," said Zelda, leaning forward slightly.

Cara began, "Well, once upon a time, there were three bears, and… wait, wrong story.Let's start over."Cara paused to gather her thoughts while Ashley rolled her eyes.Finally, she continued, "See, we're not exactly from Hyrule."

"Are you travelers, then?" interrupted Zelda."You _do_ seem like you're from-"Here she rattled off a series of syllables that Cara couldn't repeat if she tried.

Ashley, however, could."No, we're not from Jixulfrubbingderizol," she said smoothly, usurping Cara's place as chief story-teller."We're from a place called America, which I'm sure you haven't heard of, because we're certain that it's in an entirely different universe than Hyrule, which we've never heard of before we got here, and believe me, I would know, because I've heard of a lot of countries, like Switzerland, and Guatemala, and Ecuador, and Pakistan, and Zambia, and Australia, and Thailand, and-"

Zelda cut her off, seeing that she would continue rambling on for another half-hour if not stopped."Are you saying that you've traveled here from a different universe?"

"_Exactly_," sighed Cara."We were just walking home from school when all of a sudden, poof, all the houses are gone and we're in this big field."

"Were there any bright lights, loud noises, anything?" asked Zelda.

"Nope, no transition at all."

"I found them right in the middle of Hyrule Field," put in Link, quite uselessly, as it turned out."Near Lon Lon Ranch."

Zelda fell silent for a few moments; leaned back."This explains a lot," she said finally.

"What do you mean?" asked Link, Cara, and Ashley in unison.They glanced at each other and did their best to suppress laughs.

Zelda, completely oblivious, explained, "Ancient texts written by the Sheikah foretell that at some point in time, two people from our world and two people from some other, unknown world will switch places.This is the signal that the interdimensional barriers are weak, and the passage to the Triforce is clear."Link gasped in horror.Noting the confused look on the girls' faces, she added, "The Triforce has the ability to let anyone with a balanced mind take over the world."

"Let's just hope that no one with evil intentions has a balanced mind," muttered Link.

"How long were you here before Link found you?" Zelda asked of Cara and Ashley, suddenly and out of context.

"Only a couple of minutes," said Ashley cautiously."Why do you ask?"

The princess looked thoughtful."That means the two boys from Hathuma disappeared first," she mused, more to herself than to anyone in the room."Something in Hathuma must have caused it, then."

Link looked up from his reverie, a new light in his eyes."What are you saying?"

Zelda raised her eyebrows at Link's response."I'm _thinking_ that those two boys are wandering around in your world now," she said, nodding at Cara and Ashley.

Link slammed his hand down on the table in triumph."_And_ if Ashley and Cara go there, they might be able to get back to their own world?"

"Exactly."Zelda stood up as she outlined her plan."Link, I want you to take Ashley and Cara to Hathuma.See if you can get them back to their home, and, if possible, find out what caused this switch, if anything.I'll call a Council of Sages, and we'll figure out how to protect the Triforce."

Link nodded."Right.We'll stay here until after the council, just in case there's any change of plans."

"I suggest you get them situated in the inn," Zelda added, glancing up at the sky."It'll be getting dark soon, and we might talk late into the night.As soon as you've done that, though, come back here.I want you in on this council."

"No problem," said Link, with a small sigh."Another sleepless night for me, eh?"

Zelda grinned."'Fraid so, bucko."

Thanks to a pass provided by Princess Zelda, they were able to get past the palace guards without too much trouble.They were soon standing in front of a hostelry by the name of _The Hyrule Inn_.

"Clever name, that," muttered Ashley.

The first floor of the building was evidently taken up by a tavern, given the friendly light streaming from the windows and drunken voices raised in song from within.Rickety wooden stairs led up to a long balcony overhanging the main door, along which there was a row of doors- probably the rooms.Someone had set up some tables beneath the balcony for those who wished to dine _al fresco_, a fancy term for Eating With Bugs And Weather.

"Why don't you girls wait out here while I get you a room," Link told them."Happy hour at the inn can get kind of, ah, rowdy, to say the least."They nodded, and Link opened the door to the inn.The sounds of drunken revelry got louder for the brief moment the door was open, and were cut off suddenly upon its closing.

There were a few boring minutes, in which Cara shifted uneasily from one foot to another and Ashley tried to peer into the windows.Finally Link emerged from the tavern.

"Here's the key to your room," he said, giving it to Cara."It's the second one from the stairs, the landlord said.And also, before I go," and here he dug into a pocket, "Here's some rupees for food and such."He dumped something into Ashley's outstretched hands.He then paused, as if trying to remember something, then shook his head.

"Thanks," said Cara suddenly.

"For what?" asked Link, startled.

Cara shrugged."I dunno.Everything, I guess.For doing all of this for us."

"Oh, it's nothing," said Link blushing, dismissing it with a wave of his hand.He stepped back to look at both of them."You'll be all right here?"

"Oh yes," nodded Ashley, clutching the money tightly.

Link looked slightly worried, but nodded."All right, then.Just stay in your room and everything will be fine."He sighed, and said with a slight smile, "And now it's off to the Council of Babble for me."With that he turned and walked away without a glance back in their direction.

As Cara watched him go, trying to explain to herself her growing feeling of dread, Ashley opened her hands to look at what Link had given her.

"Money," she said, a silly grin on her face."Awesome."

Cara shook herself out of her reverie and tried to ignore her strange feelings."Can I look?" she said eagerly.Being the avid coin collector that she was, coins from another world entirely interested her immensely.

"Sure."Ashley stretched her arms out for Cara to see.In her hands sat a small glittering pile of what seemed to be green and blue cut glass.

"That's really, really weird," Cara commented, holding a blue rupee up to the light.

Ashley shrugged."Who cares?It's money.The international language.Makes the world go round, I'm told."

"I thought that was love" was demanding to be said, but Cara ignored it."Actually, that brings up an interesting topic," she said as they climbed the stairs to the balcony."_Is_ the world round here?Just because ours is round doesn't been this one is.After all, it's a perfectly logical assumption.If only we could find an ocean somewhere and watch if boats disappear over the horizon, we might be able to find out."

When Ashley didn't respond, Cara gave up."I wonder how much that's worth," she said, referring to the money.

"A lot, I hope," was the vague reply.Ashley was now trying to count how many glass pieces they had.

"Wait, stop, here's our room."Cara took the key and put it into the rusty lock.After a few false starts, she twisted it around and opened the door.

"We've got four blue ones and seven green ones," said Ashley from behind her."I hope the green ones are worth more.We could pick up some souvenirs."

Cara dumped her book bag on the floor absentmindedly.The book bag, had it had feelings, would have now been very hurt, as its very existence had been almost forgotten since the last chapter.

Meanwhile, Cara flopped down onto the bed."So," she said finally, when she had stopped sinking into the depths of the mattress."What do we do next?"

Ashley sat down next to her and began arraying the rupees in rows before her."I dunno," she said, sounding bored."I don't suppose we have pay-per-view, do we?"

"I doubt that, somehow."Cara grinned in spite of herself."But maybe there's room service!"

Ashley laughed."Yeah, and maybe they put little mints on the pillows!"

Cara sat up and twisted around."Nope, the pillows are completely devoid of little mints."

"Oh, darn.Speaking of mints and room service, though, do you think we could get some chow?I'm starved."

"No kidding."Cara vaulted off of the bed."Maybe we could find some restaurant somewhere."

"We already know where one is, though."

Cara paused and turned to look at Ashley, who was looking as innocent as she could muster."What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously.

"Why, there's a perfectly good tavern right below our feet, if you haven't forgotten, my dear Cara!"

She groaned."Ashley, you heard what Link said!We're supposed to stay here!"

"Who says he'll find out?" argued Ashley."What he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?"

"But what if he comes back and he finds us in there?"

"He won't.We'll be careful."

"Ashley…"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so good at convincing me to do things?"

Ashley smiled sweetly."It's just one of my talents."

Cara sat dejectedly at a table near the window, where she was on the lookout for any sign of Link.The smoke that permeated the room was beginning to choke her, and the constant smell of alcohol was not doing any good for her sinuses.

She sighed and laid her head on the table.Ashley was off getting them some food, and had been gone for some time.Cara found the clientele of the tavern to be rather disreputable for her taste, and was beginning to feel a bit lonely.

"Hi-eee!" came a familiar call from somewhere nearby.Cara lifted her gaze from the woodwork to see Ashley weaving her way through the throng, a large tray balanced precariously on her head.

"You're getting quite good at that," commented Cara as she reached the table."Although in the circumstances I wouldn't have taken the risk."

Ashley shrugged, putting the tray down."I just wanted to see if I could.Here, the milk and the soup is yours."

"How did you figure out how much to pay him?" she asked, sifting through the contents of her soup suspiciously.

"I found someone who looked relatively sober and asked him," she replied, sitting down."It turns out we've got twelve rupees left."

"Why didn't you just ask the barman?" said Cara through a mouthful of soup.

Ashley gave her a look."What, and give him our life savings?Come on, I'm not that stupid.He could of charged us whatever he wanted.Um… is something wrong?"

Cara was staring at the mug that accompanied Ashley's meal."What've you got to drink?"

Her mouth opened and closed a few times silently before she managed to answer."Uh, just apple juice."

"_Just_ apple juice?"Cara pointed at the mug."Is that beer in there?"

Ashley let out a huge, fake gasp."What are you insinuating?"

"Well, see, it's frothy, and brown, and it kinda smells like alcohol, and…"

Ashley threw up her hands."Aww, come on, Cara!It's not like it's against the law here!And besides, now I'll know if I like it for future reference.Pleeeease?" she added, giving her the puppy-dog-eyes treatment.

Cara sighed in defeat, and Ashley cheered."But just one," she said sternly, holding up one finger."And I'm the designated driver, okay?"

"What would you drive, a horse?" Ashley laughed, and took a swig of her beer.Suddenly her eyes bugged out, and she swallowed hurriedly.

Cara was giving her a wry look."Sooo… how is it?"

"Worst thing I ever tasted," she replied, and handed the mug to a man that was passing by."Here, you can have this."

The man looked at it in surprise, and a wide grin spread on his face.He turned to Ashley and bowed theatrically, spilling some of the beer on his shoes in the process."Thank you, my young- hic!- lady," he slurred, leering."And what would yer name be?"

"Bad move, Shlee," muttered Cara.Ashley nodded, grimacing.

"Yeah, well, we were just leaving," she began, and started to get up.

"Oh!"he exclaimed, and grabbed hold of her arm."Do ya have a place ter stay?You could always come to my acc… acca… accoma… uh… house."

Ashley looked at the hand on her arm in disgust."No, really, we're fine…"

The man looked like he was going to say something, but a voice interrupted him."Aaron, you're flat drunk."

He turned, stumbling a little, to find himself face-to-face with a short, red-headed woman, although she somehow seemed to project herself as much taller."Whazzah?"

"You're drunk," the woman repeated, a fierce look in her eyes."Just go home before you do something you'll regret in the morning."

Aaron tried to straighten up, although the net result was of him looking slightly silly."Yer just jealous that I've got a girlfriend and it's not you," he countered, his hand straying back towards Ashley.

The woman knocked his hand away, causing him to loose his balance, spin around, and fall flat on the floor.He didn't get up.She prodded him roughly with her foot, but he gave no sign.

"Shoulda taken my advice," she muttered.

Ashley heaved a huge sigh of relief."Thanks, lady.I felt like I was about to puke."

The woman looked up and smiled, seeming to shrink slightly."No problem," she said, her features softening."But if you don't want that type of attention, you really shouldn't have come in here."

Ashley motioned towards her food defensively."Hey, we were hungry!"

"Ashley, be polite!" hissed Cara.

But the woman just laughed."I can tell you're new here, or else you would've known about the much more respectable establishment across the street."She stuck her hand out to be shook."I'm Salinan."

"I'm Cara and that's Ashley," said the former, meeting Salinan's firm grip."You guessed right- we're from America."

Salinan shook her head."Never heard of the place, but that's not entirely surprising.I'm from Hathuma down south.Nice to meet you."

"Hathuma, really?" Ashley exclaimed."That's where we're going tomorrow!"

Salinan paused, tilting her head to one side."Really?" she said finally."Do you know how to get there?Because I was thinking of heading back now anyway, I think I've overstayed my welcome…"

"You're coming with us?" squealed Ashley.

"That I am, lass," she replied, sounding Irish for no apparent reason at all.She paused again, then added, "That is, if you'll take me."

"Of course!" said Cara."You've been a great help to us!This is one way to repay you, I guess."

"Yay!" shouted Ashley."We're going to Hathuma, we're going to Hathuma…"

Cara smiled, but her gaze was drawn from her friend as she noticed the bartender motion to a man at the bar; said something.The man turned and looked in their direction.Quickly glancing back, he flipped a coin to the bartender and slipped out the door…

***********************************************************************************************

A/N:So… like it so far?Is it funny, or just stupid?Or did you not know it was supposed to be funny until just now?…R&R please!


End file.
